powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Thief Justice
Power Rangers Thief Justice is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It has a "cops and robbers" type of theme focusing on two competing Power Ranger teams, with one a police force and the other being a band of thieves. Plot The Lupin Collection, a vast ensemble of dangerous items acquired by the legendary gentleman thief Arsène Lupin, was stolen by an interdimensional crime syndicate known as Weaprimitive. The Weaprimitive receive opposition from two Power Rangers teams: one being the Thief Brigade: Sweeney, Steve and Roberta who aim to steal back the collection to wish back those they have lost. The other team are the Justice Patrol: Hercule, Ellery and Agatha who are tasked to uphold justice by retrieving the collection and taking down the members of Weaprimitive. A human drama unfolds that pits the opposing teams against each other as their tale is woven, made more intricated by the mysterious Dashiell Marvin who aids them as the fourth member in both teams. Characters Rangers Power Rangers Thief Brigade Power Rangers Justice Patrol Allies *Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue Thief Brigade Allies *Monsieur V. Justice Patrol Allies *Global Special Police Organization **Captain Dayton **A.L.E.X. 87 Villains Weaprimitive * Leader ** Tyrannife * Generals ** Grenadilo ** Gunptor ** Jellyfice *Naughterrors **Dicroak **Smilighter **Whosnail **Sharibbon **Jumpeng **Lampant **Stormoose **Wheelcock **Fleacelet **Scrollkappa **Drillpaca **Naviguanacrane **Shulingchin **Mantaflame **Swordpir **Fantopus **Watchpithecloud **Orepotamus **Ittiopour **Bubblemunk **Flootester **Swimfisk **Memorieskull **Roskunk **Cuckooverser **Chimephone **Doctoroar Army ***Doctoroar ***Ovenbull ***Kiwaton *Grunts ** Footskull ** Alligappur Arsenal ---- Zords ---- Episodes # Thieves vs Cop: First Showdown: The criminal group Weaprimitive is using the items of the elusive Lupin Collection to attack Earth, but Sweeney, Steve and Roberta are three mysterious thieves who stand up against them as the Thief Brigade, with the objective of stealing the collection back from their hands. # Chasing Criminals : The Thief Brigade encounter the policemen Hercule, Ellery and Agatha who have the ability to transform into the Justice Patrol. For the possession of the Lupin Collection, a three-way battle between the thieves, the cops and Weaprimitive begins. #'Take Them!' : The Justice Patrol make a stop at Bistrot Jurer which happens to be the Thief Brigade' hideout. The Thief Brigade Rangers then decide to take the opportunity and attempt to steal their Lupin Morpher. #'Relationship Not Allowed': The Justice Patrol investigate mysterious disappearances occurring in closed rooms and a stuffed animal is the only clue they have. #'Global Police Targeted': When the Justice Patrol get their hands on two new Lupin Vehicles, the Thief Brigade and Weaprimitive step in to fight them for their possesion. #'Cyclonic Thief': After the fierce fight with the Global Police and the Weaprimitives, the phantom thieves, who made off with the two new Lupin Vehicles, pursue the escaped Jumpeng. Meanwhile, Hercule is starting to feel vengeful towards the phantom thieves. A.L.E.X. 87 alerts the Global Police of Jumpeng’s presence in the city as Hercule quickly heads to the scene and begins to attack. Hercule intends to attack the Weaprimitive at full force in order to try and lure out the phantom thieves, however, as Jumpeng escapes once again, Hercule starts to realize why he joined the Global Police in the first place… #'Biker Cops': Sweeney is looking for the next target’s whereabouts. His search leads him to a famous restaurant. However, despite being open for business, there are no chefs or customers anywhere. The only one there is a Naughterror! The Thief Brigade start fighting to reclaim his Collection, but suddenly a man was swallowed right in front of them! Furthermore, the Naughterror starts to target Roberta, but Sweeney quickly shields her. Suddenly Roberta is left alone to fend for herself. What will become of the phantom thieves? #'Thief Brigade,We've Got you!': The Global Police ,without reliable evidence, start to suspect the employees of Bistro Jurer being the thieves, especially after Agatha's forewarning. Meanwhile, Ellery proposes an idea to try and prove that Roberta is innocent. He proposes to tip the Jurer employees with their Weaprimitive information. Ellery claims that if they really are the thieves, then they will take the bait. A.L.E.X. 87 then intervenes proposing himself as a Naughterror decoy. #'Edge Of Rescue': The Thief Brigade approach Emma, a french designer who must be in possession of a piece of the Lupin Collection, when Naughterror appears to attack them. #'Sharp Ice': The Thief Brigade Rangers are at odds with each other after their failure, until they come across a mysterious individual with a connection with the disappearance of their important ones. #'Gender Bender': Worried about the increasing notoriety of the Thief Brigade, the GSPO decides to hold a PR event with the Justice Patrol, but things turn hectic when Ellery is transformed into a girl. #'Race Time': The Thief Brigade grab another piece of the Lupin Collection that slips from their hands and comes in possession of a young boy who intends to use it to fulfill his dream. #'The Worst Best Day-off': Agatha and Roberta have a day off at the amusement park, when trouble appears before them. #'Rumbling Trap': A kindergarteners' excursion to the mountains is suspended due to some strange activity and the Justice Patrol investigate the cause. #'Officer Duties': The Justice Patrol Rangers are badly wounded after their last clash with Weaprimitive and the Thief Brigade Rangers step in to fight the enemy in their place. #'Side Switching': The Thief Brigade must face a new enemy who swaps bodies with Steve. #'Lovestruck': Roberta becomes friends with a girl who is infatuated with Hercule and agrees to help with her crush, but first, they must face a Naughterror with the power of trapping people within their dreams. #'Collection Secrets': The Justice Patrol confront an enemy that they believed to be already destroyed, when the Thief Brigade intervene. #'Ellery Fired ?!?': The increasing popularity of the Thief Brigade among the public becomes a huge concern for the GSPO, and their superior officer appears at the Justice Patrol' office to demand an explanation. #'A Thief Among Cops': The Justice Patrol gain a new member, Dashiell. Little they know that he is a double agent who also works with the Thief Brigade,under the guise of Marvin. #'Heart & Soul': As both the Thief Brigade and the GSPO have lots of questions to their new team member, a new enemy capable of deflecting all attacks appear before them. #'Life Of Love': Dashiell decides to help with Ellery's crush on Roberta, until both have to join forces to rescue her from a Naughterror. #'Golden Cuisine': Doctoroar, a top member of Weaprimitives, decides to make a move in order to secure the position of Tyrannife's successor. Meanwhile the instructor of a cooking school disappears under mysterious circumstances, and Dashiell asks for Steve's help with the investigation. #'Returning Alive': The first member of Doctoroar's gang was defeated, and while the other two members are still on the large, a mysterious necklace draws the attention of both the Thief Brigade and the GSPO. #'Thief Justice:United !': With his subordinates defeated, Doctoroar confronts the Thief Brigade and the Justice Patrol, who are forced to join forces against him. #'Hidden Auction': Dashiell takes heed of an auction featuring a piece of the Lupin Collection and joins forces with the Thief Brigade to steal it, but the situation gets complicated when the Justice Patrol intervene. #'Let's Dance!': Each for their own reasons, Steve and Ellery start training under a mysterious martial artist. #'Magic Birthday': Sweeney eats the pudding that Roberta was so looking forward to enjoying herself,making Roberta angry at him as he goes around teasing her for it. Just then, a man from afar suddenly notices the two together. Moreover, a Naughterror is using smoke to turn everyone old! This is a part of Tyrannife's plan to shorten the lifespan of humanity... #'Memories': Hercule's memories are stolen in one of Gunptor's experiments, and both the Thief Brigade and the Justice Patrol look for a way to restore him. #'Vacation For Two': While taking a vacation, Hercule and Sweeney meet by coincidence at a hot spring resort, just when a seemingly harmless Naughterror appears. #'Surrendered Naughterror': The Justice Patrol are surprised when a Naughterror appears at the GSPO to turn himself in. Meanwhile, Gunptor continues with her experiments following her own agenda. #'Thief Justice Together As One (Again !)': Gunptor unleashes a monster with multiple abilities, and the Thief Brigade must team up with the Justice Patrol once again to defeat it. #'Childish Thieves': The Thief Brigade Rangers are attacked by a Naughterror who turns them into children, and their Lupin Morpher are confiscated by the Justice Patrol. Now the thieves must infiltrate the GSPO to retrieve their gear. #'Magnum Challenge': While the Thief Brigade help Dashiell who fell into a trap, the Justice Patrol have trouble against a Naughterror with a powerful weapon in his hands. #'The Good,The Bad and The Average': The Thief Brigade have a handful when a Naughterror splits Monsieur V. into three versions of him, each with a different personality. Notes * Power Rangers Justice Patrol is the second police themed team, after . * Lupin Collection's name contains a reference to , a fictional gentleman thief and master of disguise created by French writer , and also to , a fictional character created by Monkey Punch and the protagonist of manga series. * This is the first season since Power Rangers Dino Charge to not have a pre-series cameo. Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Kaito Sentai Lupinranger Category:Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Adaptations Category:2021 Category:Policemen Category:Thieves